In a conventionally known method for improving the charge transfer efficiency and reducing hot carriers in a solid-state imaging element, in addition to a power source with a high voltage level and a power source with a low voltage level from a pixel driving line, a power source with one or more intermediate voltage levels between the high voltage level and the low voltage level is used (for example, see Patent Document 1).